The present invention relates to a quick release chuck device, and in particular to a chuck device configured for operation with a saw blade, such as a scroll saw or saber saw blade.
Various quick release chuck devices are known and utilized in the art for holding tools or tool bits having circular or hexagonal tool shanks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,073 to Martindell describes a chuck apparatus for a power bit. The chuck apparatus includes a ball disposed in a bore which contacts a portion of the shank of the power bit which is inserted in the bore. The shank portion of the power bit is hexagonal and mates with a hexagonal shape defined in the bore which prevents relative rotation between the power bit and the chuck device. The spring loaded ball prevents axial movement between the power bit and the chuck device. Quick release chuck devices, as that disclosed in the '073 patent, are desirable in that they allow for easy and quick change-out of power bits or tools while ensuring reliable and safe operation of the tool.
Conventional power saws which hold saw blades for reciprocal motion, such as a saber saw or scroll saw, have conventionally relied on chuck devices incorporating set screws or other cumbersome and time consuming engaging devices to attach the saw blade to the driving member of the tool. Various attempts have been made in the art to design a quick release chuck device for saws without success. The prior designs proved to be either to complicated to mass produce on a commercial basis, or simply did not adequately hold the saw blade. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,283 and 4,204,692 to Hoffman are examples of such prior art devices. Accordingly, an uncomplicated and easy to produce quick release chuck device which affords quick and easy change-out of saw blades without degrading the reliability or safety of the tool would be an extremely beneficial and welcome advancement in the art.